3 mots qui peuvent tout changer
by tamachou
Summary: Scott découvre que Stiles et Derek ont une aventure mais lorsque Scott demande des explications à l'alpha celui-ci lui avoue qu'il ne s'agit que d'un jeu, ne se doutant pas que Stiles écoute la conversation.


Scott se gara devant chez Derek dans l'espoir d'avoir une petite conversation avec celui-ci. Il n'en menait pas large, il savait bien que l'alpha n'était pas un grand bavard, qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses histoires de cœur mais il devait savoir.

Il avait surpris hier soir une scène qui le hanterait pour toujours. Il était passé chez Stiles, tard dans la nuit, pour avoir une entrevue avec son meilleur ami, sur le comportement que celui-ci adoptait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Pour ne pas réveiller le shérif, il était monté sur le toit pour atteindre la chambre de son ami et là il était tombé sur un spectacle sans nom, des plus choquant et bizarre. Stiles n'était pas seul dans sa chambre au plutôt dans son lit. ….

Il voyait celui-ci en pleine joute amoureuse avec Derek, la personne qui lui pourrissait le plus la vie.C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il était venu dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses aux mille questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Il sortit de sa voiture et monta les marches qui menaient au perron de la vieille demeure des Hale et entra.

Aucuns bruits ne lui parvenaient, il se demanda un instant si il y avait quelqu'un mais bien vite des bruits à l'étage lui confirmèrent que quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

Derek était en train de se reposer après sa nuit mouvementée avec Stiles. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu se rassasier de son compagnon avant l'aube mais l'adolescent n'avait pas non plus laissé le choix à son loup. Il l'avait supplié et tenté durant toute la nuit en se frottant à lui et en lui faisant un strip-tease comme il se devait. Le loup en lui n'avait pas su se retenir il lui avait sauté dessus et attaché aux barreaux de son lit. Au départ Stiles n'avait pas apprécié, il ne pouvait pas toucher son amant, c'était la règle que Derek lui avait imposée. L'hyper actif n'en pouvait plus il se tortillait de plus en plus sous l'alpha et réveilla la bête qui était en lui et une autre partie de son anatomie. Rien que d'y repenser, le mettait dans tous ces états. Il se gifla mentalement en se disant qu'il devait penser à autre chose que Stiles gémissait sous lui en le suppliant de le prendre.

Dès son retour le matin même, il avait du s'occuper de sa meute en leur donnant leur entrainement journalier. Il devenait de plus en plus dur avec ses bêtas pour les préparer à la venue de la meute d'alphas, qui sévissaient dans les alentours de Beacon Hills à la poursuite du territoire de Derek.

Il était en train de s'assoupir quand il entendit quelqu'un arrêter sa voiture devant chez lui, il pensa tout d'abord que c'était son compagnon qui venait lui rendre visite comme tous les jours après les cours mais ce n'était pas son odeur entêtante mais celle de Scott. Il attendit que celui-ci sorte de sa voiture et entre pour descendre le rejoindre. Il se leva et enfila un T-shirt avant de rejoindre son bêta. Celui-ci avait l'air nerveux, anxieux même, une idée le traversa et si quelque chose était arrivé à Stiles, cette simple idée fit faire un raté à son cœur. Non ce n'était pas possible, il l'aurait senti si quelque chose s'était passé. Scott leva les yeux sur l'alpha et son regard se fit furieux.

- Derek, comment as-tu pu ?

- Derek lui répondit nonchalamment.

- Bonjour Scott, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'ai une question à te poser et je veux une réponse. Es-tu oui ou non avec Stiles ?

- Bien que ça ne te regarde pas Scott je vais te répondre. Oui, je sors avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, comment ? C'est mon meilleur ami, vous ne faites que vous disputer. Comment s'est arrivé ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais parler avec toi de ma vie privée.

- Moi si, tu es incapable d'aimer ! Stiles est quelqu'un de formidable, d'aimant et il s'attache facilement aux gens et il est tellement naïf parfois. S'il est avec toi, c'est que tu comptes énormément pour lui et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal. Donc, je vais te poser une dernière question : Ce que tu ressens pour lui est réel ou est-ce juste un jeu ?

Derek ne supportait pas la façon dont son bêta lui parlait, il lui devait obéissance et respect. Et les mots franchirent sa bouche sans qu'il réfléchisse à l'impact que cela pouvait engendrer.

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu, je me sers de lui comme d'un jouet pour le sexe et il s'avère être très doué pour ça. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud de la pire espèce, tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme Stiles, j'espère qu'il n'entendra jamais ces horreurs. S'il compte ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour toi, alors laisse-le, rend-lui sa liberté.

Stiles était en route pour se rendre chez Derek dans l'espoir de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ce matin avant que son big bad wolf ne s'échappe par la fenêtre, le laissant seul avec se frustration pour seule compagnie. Il voulait également aborder avec celui-ci le sujet sensible qui commençait toujours par une bataille et se terminait par un corps à corps brûlant. Derek avait abordé le sujet que son compagnon pouvait venir s'installer chez lui, Stiles avait d'abord rit en pensant à une blague mais vu le regard flamboyant de Derek il comprit que c'était sérieux et qu'il avait blessé les sentiments de son amoureux. Pourtant à force d'y réfléchir, tout ce qui ressortait de ces longues discussions internes, fut l'envie d'habiter avec son loup, rien ne pourrait plus lui faire plaisir, passer tout son temps avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Derek, à bien des égards, lui avait permis de refermer le trou béant qui existait dans sa vie depuis la mort de sa maman. Il arriva chez son amant et vit la voiture de Scott. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte où il perçu des éclats de voix qu'il put reconnaitre comme étant celle de son petit ami et celle de son meilleur ami. Ils se criaient dessus mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre la raison de leur dispute. Scott cria plus fort et il comprit enfin le sujet de leur discorde. Ils parlaient de lui ou plutôt de sa relation avec Derek, donc son meilleur ami était au courant. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils se disputent, ils étaient tous les deux très important pour lui. Il entendit Scott demander à son alpha si son amour pour Stiles était réel ou si c'était juste un jeu ?

La réponse resta un moment sans réponse mais quand Derek y répondit, il eut l'impression que son monde volait en éclats. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était qu'un mensonge, jamais il ne l'avait aimé, il s'était servi de lui de la pire manière qu'il soit. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais prononcé des mots d'amour parce qu'il ne ressentait rien du tout pour lui.

Ses yeux devinrent humides, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe, son cœur battait la chamade, il commençait à ressentir les effets d'une crise de panique, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, il voulut donc s'arrêter pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle mais ce fut impossible. Il ne voyait plus clair devant lui, les phares des voitures étaient flous et tout devint noir autour de lui et il s'évanouit. Sa voiture dit un écart sur la route et celle-ci sortit de la route pour tomber dans le ravin. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux et finit sa course sur le toit.

Derek fit taire Scott en lui sommant le silence, il avait entendu quelque chose ou plutôt les battements frénétiques du cœur de son amant. Stiles avait tout entendu, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, il pouvait ressentir toute sa détresse, sa douleur. Il sortit de la maison pour voir la voiture de Stiles démarrer. Scott sortit également de la maison quand il comprit que son meilleur ami avait assistait à toute la scène.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je pars le chercher, je veux lui dire la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que je l'aime, qu'il est le seul pour moi

- Mais….

Derek démarra sans un regard pour son bêta et prit la direction de la maison des Stilinski, la circulation était vraiment dense, c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour lui, Stiles n'aurait pas trop d'avance sur lui. Les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances se firent entendre. Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac, une peur incontrôlable lui glaça le sang. Il voulait s'en assurer, il se gara sur le côté et continua la route à pied jusqu'à la scène de l'accident. Il vit le shérif et s'en approcha et la vérité le frappa en plein fouet quand il vit la tête de celui-ci, quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Les pompiers essayent d'extrader quelqu'un d'une voiture en bas du ravin et reconnut immédiatement la voiture de son compagnon. Ils réussirent et le déposèrent sur un brancard qu'on fit remonter le plus vite possible pour que les ambulanciers puissent s'occuper de la victime. Ils essayèrent de ranimer Stiles plusieurs fois mais aucune réaction ne se produisait. Derek eut l'impression que des milliers de poignards lui transperçaient le cœur.

Le shérif n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ça n'était pas possible, on lui avait déjà enlevé sa femme, pas son fils, il n'y survivrait pas.

L'alpha vit que les ambulanciers arrêtèrent le massage cardiaque mais ils ne pouvaientt pas faire ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il devait s'expliquer avec Stiles et tout lui expliquer. Il devait lui dire combien il l'aimait, lui dire qu'ils allaient vivre heureux ensemble pour toujours, qu'ils allaient s'aimer comme personne, qu'ils allaient vieillir ensemble… Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et l'embrassa et à ce moment là il entendit un battement de cœur certes très tenu mais là. Stiles tenait le coup.

- Accroche-toi bébé, reste avec moi. Venez vite, il respire encore, je vous en prie.

Les ambulanciers retournèrent vers le jeune homme et réussirent à trouver un pouls, ils décidèrent de l'emmener le plus rapidement à l'hôpital pour pouvoir aider au mieux le fils du shérif. Il passerait là-bas plusieurs tests pour connaître l'étendu des dégâts causés par l'accident.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Stiles fut pris en charge par les médecins. Derek attendit avec le shérif dans la salle d'attente pour avoir des nouvelles de l'état de son compagnon. Les médecins revinrent vers eux après 3 heures de tests. Ils avaient reçu les résultats des tests, qui ne montraient rien d'anormal, il avait une légère commotion, quelques cotes brisées, le bras cassé mais rien qui puisse les alarmer. Stiles ne devrait avoir aucunes séquelles, il fallait seulement attendre que celui-ci se réveille et tout ça dépendait du jeune homme, il pouvait se réveiller dans une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois ou plus, il fallait être patient.

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, Scott arriva enfin à l'hôpital, il avait reçu un appel de sa mère. Il demanda directement des nouvelles sur l'état de son meilleur ami, il s'en voulait de la tournure des événements. S'il ne s'était pas mêlé des affaires de Derek et Stiles, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Il regarda Derek, il pouvait sentir tout son mal être, sa douleur, son sentiment de culpabilité. Il eut à ce moment là, la confirmation que son meilleur ami comptait énormément pour l'alpha, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais il aurait réagit de cette manière. Il avait la réponse à sa question Derek aimait Stiles comme lui aimait Alisson et peut-être encore davantage. Il y avait un lien entre eux, indéfinissable, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Stiles ressentait la même chose, il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir que celui-ci ne se lançait pas dans une relation amoureuse comme ça. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une relation charnelle, il avait toujours dit qu'il ferait seulement l'amour avec une personne qu'il aimait, le même amour que ses parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Au départ ces sentiments s'étaient dirigés vers Lydia mais il était par la suite tombé amoureux de l'alpha. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que son meilleur ami avait pris place dans une chambre. Les brancardiers l'installèrent et il put recevoir de la visite bien qu'il dormait toujours. Le père de Stiles entra le premier suivit de Scott et Derek.

Le shérif regardait Derek et pu voir la même tristesse que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qui lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir que son fils irait bien maintenant et qu'il devait tenir le coup pour lui.

John Stilinski se remémora le moment où il avait découvert que son fils sortait avec Derek, c'était i mois. Ça n'avait pas été difficile vu le manque de discrétion de Stiles. Il revit toute la scène, il était descendu, en pleine nuit, dans la cuisine pour boire un verre et manger une part du gâteau que son fils avait préparé le jour même. Ces derniers temps, Stiles se donnait un mal fou pour concocter de bons petits plats, et à vrai dire il ne s'en plaignait pas, ils étaient succulents, son fils avait hérité du don de sa femme en cuisine. Il était plongé dans le noir quand son fils déboula comme une flèche devant le frigo pour boire du lait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un verre et but à la bouteille. Le shérif était sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'il pouvait prendre un verre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un homme enroula ses bras autour de Stiles et lui embrasse le coup, il mordillait la peau de son fils et celui-ci prenait plaisir aux douces tortures de son assaillant, il gémissait. Il se retourna, se jeta sur son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de ….. Derek Hale. Son père n'en croyait pas ses yeux son fils et Hale, ancien suspect dans une affaire de meurtre.

S'il ne faisait pas vite part de sa présence, il serait le témoin des ébats amoureux de son fils, il toussa donc. Stiles émit un bruit proche du gémissement quand il reconnut son père, il était rouge de honte, tourna enfin sa tête vers son père et descendit de son « perchoir ». Le shérif n'était pas en colère, il souriait, les repas de famille allaient être très amusants. Il incita son fils et Derek à s'asseoir avec lui pour discuter et connaître les intentions de Hale concernant vis-à-vis de son seul et unique fils. Le shérif revint au moment présent, il voyait son fils allongé dans un lit, le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux et les machines qui l'entouraient, il revoyait les derniers instants de sa femme, il devait sortir pour prendre l'air.

Les jours passèrent sans aucuns changements dans l'état de son fils, il dormait toujours. À chacune de ses visites, Derek était au chevet de Stiles, du matin au soir, il ne prenait plus la peine de dormir, il attendait que son compagnon se réveille. Après 3 semaines de coma, il se réveilla enfin, il se sentait tout engourdi, il voyait tout en flou, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à la lumière des néons au dessus de son lit. Il tourna la tête et vit son père qui se trouvait à son chevet, endormi. Il fit un mouvement qui réveilla le shérif. Celui-ci embrassa le front de son fils, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout le soulagement du monde. Il décida d'aller chercher un médecin pour faire ausculter Stiles.

C'est à ce moment là que Scott arriva en trombe dans sa chambre et le serra dans ses bras, il sentit les larmes de son meilleur ami qui coulaient, les pleurs de Stiles joignirent ceux de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait si bien dans son étreinte, il voulut se redresser mais sentit une douleur lancinante le long de son cou. Son père revint avec le docteur et celui-ci lui explique que la douleur qu'il ressentait était dû à son accident, lors de l'impact l'airbag s'était ouvert et l'avait surement projeté sur l'appuie tête. Après plus d'une heure de discussion avec Scott, Stiles se sentit partir, il était épuisé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à cause d'un cauchemar qui l'avait sortit de son profond sommeil. Il avait rêvé de Derek, il s'approchait de lui et celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui dit qu'il n'était rien pour lui, juste un gamin inutile, qui ne lui servait que de jouet pour assouvir ces désirs. Et il se rappela que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar mais la réalité. Il commença à pleurer doucement pour ne pas alerter les infirmières, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et reconnut immédiatement cette main comme étant celle de Derek. Il représentait à lui seul, la personne qu'il aimait et détestait le plus au monde. Son cœur s'affola, les machines s'emballèrent, il était de nouveau pris d'une crise de panique. Derek voulu s'approcher pour l'aider à se calmer comme il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises mais Stiles le repoussa.

- Ne me touche pas, plus jamais…

- Bébé, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- Non, n'ose plus m'appeler de cette manière, je te déteste.

Le shérif entra à ce moment et vit la panique dans le regard de son fils. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était petit.

- Stiles, concentre toi sur les battements de mon cœur, vas-y, tu peux le faire… c'est bien comme ça, oui

Derek était impuissant, il ne pouvait pas l'aider, Stiles ne voulait plus de lui et les mots qu'il prononça lui confirmèrent sa pire peur.

- Papa, je t'en prie, fais le sortir, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Derek ressentit une douleur immense et décida de s'en aller avant de faire encore plus de mal, le loup en lui criait de tristesse. Il devait partir le plus loin possible de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Stiles commençait peu à peu à se calmer, son père ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Une fois la crise passée, il demanda des explications à son fils, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à tenir des propos cohérents, il était fatigué il s'endormit. Le shérif réussit quand même à remettre un peu d'ordres dans les propos incohérents de son fils. Il regarda son fils et le laissa se reposer.

Quand il se réveilla, son père le regardait attentivement.

- Nous allons avoir une petite discussion Stiles, je pense que toute cette histoire est un malentendu.

- Mais…

- Laisse moi finir, je ne dis pas que tu mens, que Derek n'a pas dit ces horrible choses mais ce que je peux affirmer c'est que la façon dont il te regarde n'est pas celle d'un homme qui joue, bien au contraire c'est celle d'un homme amoureux. Quand tu as eu ton accident, tu es mort pendant quelques minutes et il n'a pas laissé tomber, il s'est accroché à toi, c'est lui qui a exigé qu'on recommence le massage cardiaque parce que tu respirais toujours et tu es revenu. Depuis il ne t'a plus quitté, il est resté à ton chevet, matin, midi et soir pendant toute la durée de ton coma. Tu aurais dû le voir, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeais plus, c'est comme si une part de lui l'avait désertée. Il t'aime plus que tout et je le sais parce que quand il te regarde, je me vois quand je regardais ta mère.

C'était la première fois, pensa le shérif que son fils gardait le silence. Stiles était en train de réfléchir à ce que son père lui avait dit et à force de cogiter s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Derek quant à lui n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il commençait à perdre la tête. Il avait réussi à faire fuir la seule personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie depuis la mort de toute sa famille. Il avait, bien sûr, sa meute mais ce n'était pas pareil, Stiles était son compagnon, son âme-sœur, son amant et d'une certaine façon, son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, quels que soient les événements, les plus difficiles, comme l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille et celui de la mort de sa sœur Laure, mais les plus heureux aussi. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu traverser toutes ses épreuves.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Stiles puisse rentrer chez lui. Son père était ravi mais également tout le corps médical. C'était un adolescent extrêmement sympathique mais surtout une pile électrique impossible à stopper. En arrivant chez lui, le shérif lui ordonna de garder le lit, bien que le médecin lui ait donné l'autorisation de sortir et surtout de faire de l'exercice pour se remettre plus vite. Il prit donc la poudre d'escampette pour aller trouver son loup et enfin avoir une explication avec lui. Stiles arriva chez Derek, tout était calme, trop calme. Il se dit un moment qu'il n'y avait personne mais vit la voiture de l'alpha garé près de la maison. Il prit des grandes inspirations pour se donner du courage et toqua à la porte, personne ne vint, il décida d'ouvrir la porte.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Derek ?

Il monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son amant et entra sans toquer. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha donc du loup et vit que celui-ci était amaigri, il avait des cernes bleus sous les yeux, signe qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui donnait un air assez sexy si on ne prenait pas en compte le reste. Stiles se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il vit également ses bras couverts d'ecchymoses et ses maints étaient en sang. Il était vraiment mal en point, il prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains.

- Derek , c'est moi, regarde moi…

- Stiles … Je suis en train de rêver, Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Tu ne rêves pas, c'est moi, je suis devant toi.

Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et prit son amant dans ses bras, il le serra si fort, qu'il l'étouffa presque.

- Big bad wolf, j'adore quand tu me tiens comme ça mais j'arrive plus à respirer.

Derek relacha un peu sa prise et sourit au surnom donné par son compagnon, ça lui avait manqué qu'il l'appelle comme ça mais c'est surtout sa voix qui lui avait manqué.

- Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, j'ai juste agit comme le connard que je suis. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.

- Chuut, je te demande seulement une chose. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit à Scott que notre relation n'était qu'un jeu ? Parce que tu le penses vraiment ?

- Non … C'est parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que j'avais peur, que si je disais tout haut ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, ça puisse mal finir. J'ai déjà perdu toute ma famille, les gens que j'aimais le plus et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive, si jamais ça devait se produire, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre parce que je t'…

- Dis-le Derek, 3 mots, 3 mots et je suis à toi.

- Je… Je t'aime Genim

Stiles rougit, personne à part son père n'utilisait ce nom.

- Derek, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser mon vrai prénom.

- J'adore l'effet que produit l'emploi de ton vrai prénom sur toi. J'aime tout chez toi, j'aime ton intelligence, ton courage, ta loyauté, tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche qui réclame toujours plus de baisers, ton corps

Tout en disant cela, Derek, déposa des baisers sur chaque partie du corps qu'il nommait. Stiles soupira son prénom à son oreille et ça lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son corps réagit directement au touché de son amant, il brûlait de l'intérieur, l'adolescent réagissait de la même façon, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés.

Stiles poussa son amant sur le lit, le fit s'asseoir, s'accroupit entre les jambes de son loup et commença à retirer le T-shirt de Derek et lui embrassa la mâchoire, en descendant sur sa gorge qu'il mordilla jusqu'à ces pectoraux où il laissa s'attardait sa langue qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Il décida de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son jeans et dégrafa tous les boutons un à un avec lenteur. Ça rendait Derek, complètement dingue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est toujours toi qui fais tout, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te montrer à quel point je t'aime et de te faire grimper aux rideaux, dit Stiles d'une voix rauque.

Derek rigola mais s'étrangla presque lorsque son jeune amant fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il passa sur ses lèvres, une langue gourmande. Il prit le haut du pénis de Derek en bouche et commença de longs va et vient sur toute sa longueur. Le loup garou était certain de n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'était une expérience extraordinaire et voir Stiles passer sur toute sa longueur était un spectacle des plus érotiques. Celui-ci s'attelait à la tâche de faire jouir son compagnon. Il leva les yeux et pu voir que son loup y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Il appréciait toute l'attention qu'il accordait à son membre dur comme de la pierre. Il l'entendit gémir et il finit par faire venir son amant. Derek releva son amant et l'embrassa, c'était extrêmement érotique de goûter son propre goût dans la bouche de son amant.

- Tu as trop de vêtements, bébé, je vais arranger ça.

- C'est justement ce que je pensais, laisse-moi faire.

- Non, pas question, laisse-moi ce plaisir

- D'accord mais ne m'attache pas comme la dernière fois.

Derek riait au souvenir de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il commença à déshabiller son compagnon, Stiles haletait de plus en plus.

- Derek, c'est une torture.

Le tortionnaire continuait son petit jeu, il était enfin arrivé au dernier vêtement qui leur permettrait d'être enfin nus.

- J'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou, je veux que tu me prennes, souffla Stiles.

- Je n'ai pas entendu. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Derek…

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- Je veux que tu me prennes, baise-moi.

La façon dont Stiles prononça le dernier mot fit bouillir le sang de Derek, il ne put se contrôler davantage.

- À tes ordres

Il le jeta sur le lit, grimpa au dessus de son compagnon.

- Tourne-toi

Stiles se mit dos à son amant et attendit son traitement avec impatience. Derek pressa un doigt à l'intérieur de Stiles, un deuxième vint le rejoindre suivi d'un troisième. L'adolescent devenait fou, il attrapa la main de son amant.

- Maintenant, je suis prêt, vas-y

Derek s'enfonça en lui, ce qui arracha un long gémissement à Stiles, que c'était bon.

- Mon dieu, tu es si serré.

Il agrippa les hanches de son jeune amant et décida d'attendre que celui-ci s'habitue à sa taille avant de bouger pour ne pas le blesser. Il voulait prendre tout son temps, savourer le plus possible ce moment de parfaite communion avec Stiles, lui faire passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Stiles grogna.

- Bouge, Derek, j'ai besoin…. J'ai besoin, Viens Derek.

Derek répondit à la supplique de son compagnon et commença de longs va et vient, il entrait et sortait, il infligeait une vraie torture à son amant mais à lui aussi. Il essayait de garder le contrôle mais c'était de plus en plus dur avec Stiles qui se tortillait sous lui. Derek changea leur position, il s'assit sur le lit et fit asseoir son partenaire sur lui et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, Stiles se suréleva et se positionna au dessus de son loup-garou. Il s'empala sur le sexe dur de Derek et commença à monter descendre le long du membre de son amant aussi vite que possible, il enroula les bras autour du cou du loup et l'embrassa.

- J'y suis presque, Stiles et je peux dire que tu es proche toi aussi.

- Derek...

Stiles cria son nom et jouit, son compagnon leur rejoint très vite. L'adolescent s'écroula sur son big bad wolf, complètement épuisé. Derek tira les couvertures sur son amant pour ne pas que celui-ci prenne froid.

- Je t'aime souffla Stiles aux oreilles de son partenaire.

Une joie immense submergea Derek

- Je t'aime aussi, tu es enfin mien

- À toi pour toujours

Ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, plus rien ne pourrait arrêter leur amour.


End file.
